Ain't Nothin' Like the First Time
by LookUpI'mThere
Summary: Oscar x Jessica fic about their 'firsts' together, because there is a first time of everything, good and bad. First JJ fic


**Hi everybody! Hope you enjoy this. Going to be doing Oscar and Jessica's 'First' together, no strict timeline just Post Season 2. Will include swearing and sexual innuendo**

They'd never got round to that dinner together, or a date night of any kind. Jessica didn't think much of it, finding peace in late night drinks and dinners with Vido. Oscar, however, was a different story though. Intent on bringing love (a word both of them we're staying we'll clear of) into her life, he'd been working on ideas for how to surprise her. It had been a while since he'd taken anyone on a date; Vido and work didn't exactly leave time for it. And it being 2018 of course he turned to the internet to help with his confusion. However, everything suggested just sounded ridiculous: ten pin bowling, he laughed to himself at the idea of her breaking the pins and having to leg it, a horror movie wasn't something he thought she would enjoy considering everything she's been through recently and a zoo trip just sounded childish. So he continued to be frustrated, something she noticed from time to time, his crinkled brow giving him away.

"No I'm fine don't worry." He didn't want to lie but he felt surprise was paramount for this.

After the bus incident, he'd been even more untrusting of his ex. Since Vido normally spent nights with him, she was probably going to ask why and he was tired of fighting with her about Jessica. It was known, by him and probably her, Jessica wasn't the problem, just another thing they could scream about. So Vido went to his Abuela's, only after asking why and giving his dad dating advice.

So that Wednesday, he prayed she had a good day at work and he himself got no work done. Unlocking the door to her apartment, she found the note on her desk, "Come upstairs, I've got a surprise. O x" She furrowed her brow while smiling. Briefly, she looked up at the ceiling wondering what he was planning. An unexpected warmth in her stomach made her want to run there. But that wasn't her style, let's play it cool Jess.

Knocking on 6F, she was stunned to see Oscar in a crisp white shirt, with no paint on it, and a thin grey tie.

"If you're about to get down on one knee I'll break your nose," she warns him with a smirk.

Hearing her voice, her humour, he huffed out a laugh and felt calmed immediately.

"Not about to happen," he assured her. "Just wanted to look nice for our first date." Her eyebrows screwed in confusion. "Come in." Turning when as she closed the door he explained, "we have reservations in 30 minutes, thought we'd walk."

"Should I change?" Her nerves suddenly spiked.

Seeing her concern, he walked closer and promised, "I don't give a damn what you wear as long as it ends up on my floor later."

She pushed his chest away, but he caught his hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Let me get out of my work clothes, come downstairs and knock."

* * *

After throwing every piece of clothing all over the place while Jessica cursed her own attachment to printed tees and black jeans, she found a little black dress, Trish had bought as a gift she'd never worn before. It was so unlike her to have her legs out but she reminded herself he'd seen this all before. At the knock, she pulled on her leather jacket and started checking she had everything she needed. Unbeknownst to her, Oscar stood wide eyes and in awe of the gorgeous woman before him.

"Wow," he eventually managed to breathe out.

She looked up and smiled, "so we know your eyes work, do your feet?"

Taking her hand they left the building.

On the stroll to the restaurant, they talked about work, their days, Vido. Arriving at a small green painted restaurant lit by candles, he turned to try and gauge her reaction.

"What?" she asked his expectant stare.

"Does this work for you?"

"What happened to your masculinity being just fine?" she teased.

"Just trying to...I want you to love this," he answered honestly.

"This is great."

Inside the pair stared across from one another, gorged on vegetarian specialties, both ordering more than they could eat because they couldn't choose. He asked 'first date questions' which she mocked him for before slowing opening up with each answer. Oscar wondered if he'd ever get bored of learning about her and decided, over dessert, he never could.

"Drink?" she suggested, as they split the bill and tried to find change for a tip.

"I know somewhere," he smiled confidently.

She never normally let somebody, anybody, lead her around, not after Kilgrave controlled her every move and thought. But this was different, Oscar would listen to her if she needed him to.

Walking back she realised they were heading to the apartment; kind of grateful as it meant normality and one step closer to ripping that right shirt off him. But as they stood in the lift,she saw him use his super keys and moved the elevator up. He couldn't see her confusion but he felt it and took everything he could not to spoil the mystery. Out on the roof, accesses by a long forgotten set of stairs, she can see bourbon, two glasses and a blanket. Fairy lights strung around like this was a college dorm, she wondered how long he'd been working on this.

"I know you like rooftops," he said as they walked to where they could sit.

Pouring her a glass that she took gratefully, she said, "thank you" with such sincerity he knew she wasn't just thanking him for the drink.

He leaned over and kissed her hard, this incredible woman.

Her fingers traced his tie gently as they sipped and listened to the sirens and the music of the city. As they lay down she realised he'd brought up the canvas they'd had sex on. She could spot the particularly large paint solo she where she'd pulled at the sheet as she came. Curling into him, not really for warmth but for intimacy, she listened to his heartbeat. Placing her hand on his throbbing chest, she looked up to find his eyes firmly on her, devoted, and in that moment decided cheesy first dates weren't all that bad.

 **Just a little bit of fluff cause I feel like we all need that in our lives, please review if you can. And have a fab day xx**


End file.
